User blog:Mr. Swell Guy/I fixed Thanos vs J. Robert Oppenheimer
Gamer time J. Robert Oppenheimer vs Thanos had a massive issue tonally where one half was dramatic and one half was a shitpost I will fix Epic rap battles of history or something Obscure guy with little material Vs Dated purple meme man Begin Thanos: I am inevitable, inexorable, immeasurable, I have good eyesight I’ll get the win here like a victory royale in Fortnite I am Thanos, and I crush tracks with my ass crack; it’s da bomb You’re a pencil-pushing boomer with six missed calls from his mom It seems you started off a chemist, and you like to listen to The Prodigy But you’re only a Firestarter with your rhymes periodically Man, I taught my Cyndaquil ember, but it’s not very effective against water And now I’m telling Oppenheimer that you cannot date my daughter Got a fist of gold when I’m wrapping presents for my friends in Manhattan Stick your tiny nuclear dick back into your- fuck I just said Manhattan Hadron smashing all your atoms, I could have made a joke about atoms But all of my clever ideas are gone, reduced to atoms It’s impossible to top me Oppy, you’re a fucking beta cuck If you think you’re gonna get laid, well, you’re out of luck Because I fucked your fucking wife! And then I fucked her again! Then I got her fucking pregnant! And then I fucked her again! Oppenheimer: Listening to you took everything I had left Like come on Lloyd is this Thanos impression your best? You need an Iron Man, for that wrinkly ass skin I mean look at his chin, get this dude some lotion Here we go now Where’s Rhythm Heaven? I thought you had the Time Stone Your rhymes are weak, they must be made of limestone You might be something in the MCU but you don’t rap very good do you? Your dialogue’s got too many breaks in the syllables When my wife won’t cook then I have to get physical All the ladies find me irresistible But my diseases are sexually transmittable You were excited for Christmas, but it wasn’t very merry Then your own wife forgot your 10th anniversary Meanwhile I’ve mastered the Adam, even more than Eve And the bible clearly says that it’s not Adam and Steve! I’m a peaceful man, but I’ll fuck you up You had an evil plan, Thanos, but you fucked it up! Fire Emblem must make you enraged, when Sakurai won’t give you Travis Because on the Smash Bros roster... there is no balance Thanos: You say you’re good at rapping but you seem awfully white But I’ll win this battle in round two like Fortnite I’m the hot bottom topper, the little twink dommer And now I’m dropping bombs like my name was Obama You ain’t got no hamster, your star sign must be Cancer I will lowkey choke you out like my name was DADDY Oppenheimer: You wanna talk about death? National Suicide Prevention Hotline 1-800-273-8255 I’m the Destroyer of Worlds, on her 16th birthday, it’s all about Pearl! We’re in the Endgame now, Twinky Winky I’ll finish this like Antman! Uh oh! Stinkyyyyyyy! Anyone who believes that Thanos did nothing wrong crap Has obviously nuzzled your bulgy lap! Rebecca Snap! I’m mentally ill I stole lines from some people, I’d add links but idk how So it was Amy, Rae, Abon and Anza I might have missed someone and if I did I’m sorry I’m just a lowly gamer Fuck me am I right Category:Blog posts